Kullanıcı:Grace121
Bu kullanıcı Alex'in en iyi karakter olduğunu düşünüyor [[]] [[]]Profilime Hoşgeldinz Criminal Case Wiki (TR) Bir sıkıntın varsa duvarıma mesaj atabilirsin Sevdiğim karakterler <3 thumb Grace121 Peggy Pascal (Beyza) olarak bilinir 933 Edits since joining this wiki Şubat 5, 2015 Not:En sevdiğim vaka Fırtınanın gözü bide artık en sevdiğim karakter Peggy Pascal ::D Vakalar Ölümcül Miras, Kan ve Zafer Küller, Küllere Bahar Tatili Katliamı Barışıp Anlaşmak Cesur Yeni Dünya Buz Tutmuş Kalpler Açlık Uçakları İntikam Şeytanın Parkı Tanrı Prens'i Korusun Ölümcül Bir Oyun Bir Cenaze ve bir Düğün Basit Bir Cinayet Göl Gelini Cinayet İhtimali Parçalı Bulutlu Cinayet Silahı Amansız Kasap Son Yemek Son Yolculuk Moda Kurbanı Ölüm Öpücüğü Ölüm İşareti Ölüm Çekirdekleri Çarmıha Gerildi Yolun Sonunda Fırtınanın Gözü Konu başlıklarıgizle 1 FOVORİ Edit 2 Becky Walden<3 2.1 KURBANLAR (FAVORİ) Edit 2.2 Oyun Bilgilerim 2.3 Vikideki Görevlerim FOVORİ Edit Rachel Priest Amy Young Madison Springer Madison Springer Madison Springer 36 Madison Springer 38 Amy Young ve Jones konuşuyor Amy Young Add a photo to this gallery Tyler Wright PENOPLE RİVERA Irina Nemovska Kerry Ann Buxton Adam Bentley Tess Goodwin Delsin Peota Susie Pickley Peggy Pascal Anjulie Cruz Virginia Watchbird Fabrizio Gallardo Bruce Green Tom Nelson Randolph Ruth Campbell Cathy king Penople PRİVARA(yolun sonunda) Cal Stark Becky Walden<3 KURBANLAR (FAVORİ) Edit Edit Rachel Priest Tyler Wright. Irina Nemovska Madison Springer Kerry Ann Buxton Adam Bentley Tess Goodwin Delsin Peota Susie Pickley Peggy Pascal Anjulie Cruz Virginia Watchbird Fabrizio Gallardo Bruce Green Tom Nelson Randolph Ruth Campbell Piggy Bay Piggy Bay Created by ArdaakiciboyCreated by Ardaakiciboy View Grace121 15 Bu kullanıcı 15 yaşındadır. 640px-Graduation hat.svg.png Bu kullanıcı bir lise öğrencisidir.. Türkçe2.png Bu kullanıcının ana dili Türkçe'dir. İngilizceBayrak.png Bu kullanıcı ileri derecede İngilizce konuşmaktadır. Bayan.png Bu kullanıcı bir bayandır. Bebek.jpg Bu kullanıcı Lola Vallez hayranıdır. Cathy-the @rtist.png Bu kullanıcı Cathy King hayranıdır. Sevecen Amy.png Bu kullanıcı bir Amy Young hayranıdır. Assassinscreed.png Bu kullanıcı bir Assassin's Creed hayranıdır. CrimCase.jpg Bu kullanıcı bir Criminal Case hayranıdır. Pou.png Bu kullanıcı Pou oynuyor. TG4.png Bu kullanıcının oyundaki favori karakteri Tess Goodwin'dir. Jones Kazarken.png Bu kullanıcı Jones'un en iyi karakter olduğunu düşünüyor. Ramirez Tencere.png Bu kullanıcı Ramirez'i komik ve eğlenceli buluyor. Nescafe Latte Macchiato Glas 300ml.jpg Bu kullanıcı Latte içiyor. Guitar 1.jpg Bu kullanıcı gitar çalabiliyor. 220px-NA.png Bu kullanıcı Nellie Appleton hayranıdır. 40px-Crystal Clear app kguitar.png Bu kullanıcı Metal müzik dinlemekten hoşlanıyor. Fener.jpg Bu kullanıcı Fenerbahçelidir. Görsel Mod.png Bu kullanıcı Görsel Mod ustasıdır. Karatahta.png Bu kullanıcı size görsel modun nasıl kullanılacağını öğretebilir. DaftPunk.jpg Bu kullanıcı bir Daft Punk hayranıdır. Skrillex.jpg Bu kullanıcı bir Skrillex hayranıdır. Tatlı Şey.jpg Bu kullanıcı bir Ross Lynch hayranıdır. Oyun Bilgilerim ◾Küller, Küllere(2.Bölüm) ◾Bölge:Havaalanı ◾Şehir:Grimsborough ◾Rütbe:Emniyet Müdür Vekili ◾Seviye:150-174 ◾Kupalar:100/184 ◾Polis Hayvanlarım:Alman Kurdu ◾ Vikideki Görevlerim ◾Bildiğim konularda yardımcı olmak. ◾Takılmak :D ◾ Arkadaşlar bana sormak istediğiniz bir soru varsa merak ettiğiniz bir konu varsa lütfen çekinmeden sorun :) Sevdiğim ana karaktereler: hepsi Jones Grace Raminez Nathan Alex Amy Rusell Frank Amir Marquez Marina Archer :D Dünya turunda ki bütün karakterleri seviyorum ama bazılarının adlarını bilmiyorum:D Arkadaşlar bana burdan ulaşabilirsiniz : https://www.facebook.com/beyzi.kelebek.3 Adım :Beyza Kullanıcı adım :Grace 121 Beni bu wikide Her zaman bulabilirsiniz Kategori: Userboxes Grace121's Earned Badges (9) 220 Achievement points Ranked #34 on this wiki Ayın Elemanı Çaylak Memur İstekli Polis Emniyete Hoşgeldin! Sayın Hakim! Sesleniş Ekip Arkadaşlarına Tanış Kimliğini Almayı Unutma! Grimsborough'ya Hoşgeldin! Daha fazla rozet kazanabilirsin! Azimli Polis Azimli Polis contribute to the wiki every day for 14 days (4/14) Toplu Sesleniş Toplu Sesleniş write a comment on 10 different blog posts (5/10) Komiser Muavini Komiser Muavini make 10 edits on articles (5/10) Amatör Ressam Amatör Ressam add 1 picture to an article (0/1) Veri Tabanına İlk Adım Veri Tabanına İlk Adım add 1 article to a category (0/1) Pages I am following Kurbanlar Kont Rupert Nikolaos Kostas Sabrina Kingston Muhammed Süleyman Not:En sevdiğim vaka Fırtınanın gözü bide artık en sevdiğim karakter Peggy Pascal ::D Vakalar Ölümcül Miras, Kan ve Zafer Küller, Küllere Bahar Tatili Katliamı Barışıp Anlaşmak Cesur Yeni Dünya Buz Tutmuş Kalpler Açlık Uçakları İntikam Şeytanın Parkı Tanrı Prens'i Korusun Ölümcül Bir Oyun Bir Cenaze ve bir Düğün Basit Bir Cinayet Göl Gelini Cinayet İhtimali Parçalı Bulutlu Cinayet Silahı Amansız Kasap Son Yemek Son Yolculuk Moda Kurbanı Ölüm Öpücüğü Ölüm İşareti Ölüm Çekirdekleri Çarmıha Gerildi Yolun Sonunda Fırtınanın Gözü FOVORİ Edit Rachel Priest Amy Young Madison Springer Madison Springer.jpeg Madison Springer 36.png Madison Springer 38.png Amy Young ve Jones konuşuyor.jpg Amy Young.png Tyler Wright PENOPLE RİVERA Irina Nemovska Kerry Ann Buxton Adam Bentley Tess Goodwin Delsin Peota Susie Pickley Peggy Pascal Anjulie Cruz Virginia Watchbird Fabrizio Gallardo Bruce Green Tom Nelson Randolph Ruth Campbell Cathy king Penople PRİVARA(yolun sonunda) '''Cal Stark' = Becky Walden<3 = KURBANLAR (FAVORİ) Edit Rachel Priest Tyler Wright. Irina Nemovska Madison Springer Kerry Ann Buxton Adam Bentley Tess Goodwin Delsin Peota Susie Pickley Peggy Pascal Anjulie Cruz Virginia Watchbird Fabrizio Gallardo Bruce Green Tom Nelson Randolph Ruth Campbell *Küller, Küllere(2.Bölüm) *Bölge:Havaalanı *Şehir:Grimsborough *Rütbe:Emniyet Müdür Vekili *Seviye:150-174 *Kupalar:100/184 *Polis Hayvanlarım:Alman Kurdu * *Bildiğim konularda yardımcı olmak. *Takılmak :D * Arkadaşlar bana sormak istediğiniz bir soru varsa merak ettiğiniz bir konu varsa lütfen çekinmeden sorun :) Sevdiğim ana karaktereler: hepsi Jones Grace Raminez Nathan Alex Amy Rusell Frank Amir Marquez Marina Archer :D Dünya turunda ki bütün karakterleri seviyorum ama bazılarının adlarını bilmiyorum:D Arkadaşlar bana burdan ulaşabilirsiniz : https://www.facebook.com/beyzi.kelebek.3 Adım :Beyza Kullanıcı adım :Grace 121 Beni bu wikide Her zaman bulabilirsiniz